A Fresh Start
by Genova Queen Bee
Summary: My name is Andria Jardetzky. I have been attending St. Anna Regional High School in Montana. My life becomes a whirlwind. Mind-numbing love, lust and pain. Beautiful friendships. I love him, but does he feel the same? Me, Itzel, Dimitri, Luke and Mason are about to have our worlds turned upside down.


A Fresh Start

Prologue

His eyes, those deep brown eyes that made me feel like they could see into my soul, watched me. Our eyes met, then our lips. We moved with passion, lust.

"_Roza…_" He whispered into my ear. This was the perfect moment.

Suddenly, screams. Burning walls, burning floors. We were trapped. I screamed. Then I woke up.

Chapter One

I jerked up out of bed, my heart pounding and my skin drenched in a cold sweat. _That dream again. What's up with that dream?_

"Andria, get up. We're leaving in one hour. We don't want to miss the flight." My mom shouted up the stairway.

That's me. Andria Jardetzky. My full name is Andria Rose Jardetzky. So, I like it when people call me Rose.

"Coming, Mom." I shouted back. I put on a simple green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. My family and I were moving to Grand Rapids, Montana. I wouldn't deny, I would miss Miami. The beaches, the sun, the heat.

After the flight, on our way to the school, my mom decided to strike up a conversation.

"I received your schedule. You'll have a dorm room, since you'll be staying there. You'll be taking the night-time courses, though. So sleep during the day, and work at night. That should be interesting." She said.

"I don't even know why I let you sign me up for this, it's a school in the middle of nowhere and I'd bet my bottom dollar that it's...sick." I gawked at the sight before me.

The stone building towered over us as we drove toward it. The church tower was huge! I felt like I had just drove into one of my books. It was actually very beautiful.

We got out of the car and walked into the headmaster's office. There they teachers directed me to my first class, and I said goodbye to my mom.

"Just be yourself, Andria, and you'll be fine. I love you." she said as she hugged me. I made my way to my class. _Goodbye sunkissed skin, hello St. Anna High School._

As I was walking to my new dorm room after school, a voice peeped up from behind me.

"Uh, hi. Are you new here?" The girl asked. She was fairly tall, around my height, with wavy blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"Yep. Today was my first day. Well, night actually. I'm Andria Jardetzky. My mom moved me here from Miami. She lives in Grand Rapids as of today. That way she can visit." I said.

"My name is Itzel Aromir. I was actually raised here in Montana. I always used to visit this school to see my big sister, Lara. It's quite the coincidence, I was told earlier today that I would have a new roommate. I'm guessing it's you." Itzel surmised.

"Shouldn't you two be in your dorms now?" A new voice said from behind me. I whirled around and came face-to-face with the hottest boy I had ever seen. He was about a foot taller than me, with shoulder length dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Brown eyes so deep it was like he could see into my soul.

"You're one to talk, Belikov. Just because you're a year older than us doesn't mean you have more time to kill." Itzel said snarkily. She then looked at me and back at him. "She's new here, anyway. I was going to show her the way to her dorm room. Andria Jardetzky, this is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, this is Andria." She introduced. Dimitri and I nodded at each other politely. The only difference was, when I looked away, he wouldn't stop staring at me. _What is he doing? _I asked myself, _Is he checking me out? _I wouldn't deny, if he was, I wasn't about to stop him.

"Well, we'd better go to our dorm. Good night, I guess." Itzel said after a moment of awkward silence. We left him to his thoughts.

When we got to the dorm, Itzel immediately began the interrogation.

"What was that about? Belikov has never looked at a girl like _that_ before. Have you two met before, or something? He looked like he was checking you out." She said all of this very fast.

"I don't know! Honestly, I've never met him before. And even if I had, I don't think he would remember me. I'm just a normal, five-foot-six seventeen-year-old girl, and he's a gorgeous, six-foot-six eighteen-year-old guy. A guy like him would have to get pretty drunk in order to want _this_." I indicated my body as I fired those comments at her. I realized that I had practically shouted at her. I must have gathered up all of my frustration and threw it at her.

"Itzel, I'm sorry. It's just...I've never had a guy like _him_ look at me like _that_ before. It was pretty unnerving. Plus, all of the stress of moving away from Miami has me pretty keyed up." I apologized. She just grinned at me. _Wait what? Why is she grinning at me? I practically shouted my face off at her. Something is strange here._


End file.
